Dark Miasma (Scorpium Ultra)
Dark Miasma is the main villainess in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil and the wife of Delete with the human alias Black Woman. She is the ninth oldest and eldest evil female Scorpium Ultra, feeding on negative emotions with the attribute Sorrow. History Past The evil giantess who pledges her loyalty to Delete after arriving at Hellish Dimensional, before the lonely couple become married through a ritual and eventually mastered her control for evil emotions and researched for ways of escaping their confinement. When Dark Chaos and Dark Gale came, she nurtured them into powerful evil warriors and earning the title Sorrowful Giant. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil Her desire for freedom becomes a reality when Virus and Breaker found them and creating an escape pathway. While her husband and Breaker fought with Zero and Orb, Miasma reached the Earth and assumed a human form after creating the Sorrowful Dimension and devised a plan of conquering the planet. The Black Woman begins tormenting innocent people and sparking conflicts between them. She waited for Sakura in the tallest clock Tower for having an intense rivalry, and when both of them met, they briefly fought each other in human forms before becoming their Ultra selves, and Miasma quickly gained the upper hand on Yvon from manipulating negative emotions. Upon becoming her Lament Form, Miasma attempt to corrupt all positive feelings and bringing forth destruction but was backfired when Yvon discovered Miasma's another weakness and with people cheering her on, the evil giantess was disadvantaged after Yvon becomes her Swordmaster Form. Miasma then escapes to survive, but was tailgated by Yvon and reached the rings of Saturn, Miasma was finally obliterated with Yvon's Yvonium The Final. Personality Miasma has hatred for optimistic beings, having vile desires from tormenting others and exploiting unpleasure feelings between them and usually a silence person. Her emptiness in life, becoming the willing sacrifice for her husband Delete, gaining the trust from her subordinates and others being fearful of Miasma. Appearance Dark Miasma is mostly brown and purple color with yellow lines throughout her body, and curving below her protectors. She has inverted curve eyes, creating a sinister look on her face. Miasma has visible tattoos with strange writings on her body. In Ultimate Form, Miasma is covered with armor and looks more muscular physically while retaining features from her Normal Form. Her human form, she wears a black dress and a jacket with shades of red, representing a female vampire with a sharp pointy heelS. She masks herself with a hood. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 53, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 106,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 3.8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Miasma's power depends on negative emotions, she becomes weakened when positive feelings are greater than she could handle. Body Features *'Color Timer': Dark Miasma possess a circular color timer on her chest, it glows in purple. *'Minus Orb': A triangular gem on her forehead, which glows purple. *'Protectors': She has vector shaped protectors, the sturdiest part of her body. *'Bracers': Miasma has fin-like bracers on both elbows, representing blades. *'Fangs': An usual feature, she has visible fangs protruding out from her mouth, which is used for special abilities. *'Dark Angelic Wings': In Lament Form, Miasma has purple angelic wings protruding out from her back, which channels negative emotions more effectively. *'Ultra Armor': Her's armour is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Forms - Lament= Lament Her Ultimate Form, which Dark Miasma embraces darkness to the fullest extent and understand the true meaning of her attribute, sorrow. *'Grip Strength': 68, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 147,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5.8 *'Underground Travelling Speed':Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6.4 *'Jumping Height': 780 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 750 km/h *'Pressure': Unknown :;Abilities **'Powers of Normal Mode': Miasma has access to more powerful variants of her normal form powers. *'Dark Angelic Wings': Dark Miasma possess a pair of angelic wings behind her in this form. **'Fallen Wave': Miasma launches powerful shockwaves from her wings, restraining and pushing back foes for a short while. **'Fallen Absorb': The angelic wings could be separated and warping around multiple targets, absorbing their energies and empowering herself. *'Sorrow Manipulation': Dark Miasma can manipulate the attribute sorrow but be more powerful. **'Catastrophe Waves': Dark Miasma's strongest attack as an Ultra, Miasma releases a painful sonar wave from her entire body, creating devastating explosions and destroys anything in the pathway while instantly rendering the target powerless. ***'Negation Power': While this technique is in use, it instantly negates the power of her opponent. **'Bat Barrage': Dark Miasma releases a rain shower full of bats, weakening her foes through piercing attacks. **'Miasma Dragon': Miasma can summon 7-8 dragons for combat, a maximum of 40 dragons can be summoned in combat. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. The dragons' full power, firing a breath of minus energies and rendering the target into a mindless puppet. ***'Miasma Sonar': A sonar wave to stun foes, which inflicts great pain on foes. :;Special *'Miasma Sun Stream': A '+' style beam finisher attack. :;Physical Carried from her Normal Form. }} Trivia *N/A Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus